The present invention relates generally to computer systems and methods, and more particularly, to a compact Internet agent that is part of a basic input output system (BIOS) of a computer system that permits platform identification to provide service and technical support to users.
Personal computers have a basic input output system (BIOS) which is a firmware program that is typically stored in a nonvolatile random access memory (or flash memory). The BIOS brings up the computer system when it is turned on. Many Windows™-based personal computers use a BIOS developed by the assignee of the present invention, know as PhoenixBIOS.
It has been found that it is often desirable to upgrade software or firmware or provide customized services to users. In the past, in order to upgrade or secure customized services, users have had to launch a web browser, select or input the desired web page address (such as the PhoenixNet web page, and interactively choose services or downloads that might be desirable. This tends to be time consuming, and also delays the upgrade or customization based upon the user.
It would be desirable to have the ability to automatically upgrade or customize software or firmware using the Internet. It would be desirable to be able to provide this upgrading and customization from a central server using a small amount of firmware on a user computer in a fast and nonintrusive manner.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for a compact (thin) Internet agent that is part of a basic input output system (BIOS) of a computer system that permits platform identification in order to provide quality service and technical support to users.